Galeria:Pierwsze zadanie
MarvelNYC.jpg New_York_City_-_Pilot_(2).jpg New_York_City_-_Pilot_(3).jpg New_York_City_-_Pilot_(4).jpg Humans.jpg Ace_watches_toys.jpg Mike_and_Ace_Pilot.jpg Mike_and_Ace_Pilot_(2).jpg Ace_Pilot.jpg Mike_Pilot.jpg Ace_Pilot_(2).jpg Mike_and_Ace_Pilot_(3).jpg Mike and Ace Pilot (4).jpg Ace Pilot (3).jpg Mike and Ace Pilot (5).jpg LA Explosion Pilot.jpg LA Explosion Pilot (2).jpg Mike and Ace Pilot (6).jpg Mike and Ace Pilot (7).jpg Mike Pilot (2).jpg Burning building Pilot.jpg Mike Pilot (3).jpg Mike Pilot (4).jpg Mike Pilot (5).jpg Mike Pilot (6).jpg Mike Pilot (7).jpg Mike Pilot (8).jpg Mike Pilot (9).jpg Mike Pilot (10).jpg Mike inside burning lab.jpg Crowd Pilot.jpg Burning building Pilot (2).jpg Skye films incident Pilot.jpg Burning building Pilot (3).jpg Mike saves a woman Pilot.jpg Mike saves a woman Pilot (2).jpg Hooded_Hero_saves_Debbie.jpg Skye films Hooded Hero Pilot.jpg Mike saves a woman Pilot (3).jpg Mike saves a woman Pilot (4).jpg Mike saves a woman Pilot (5).jpg Woman saved by Mike Pilot.jpg Skye films Hooded Hero Pilot (2).jpg Hooded Hero Pilot.jpg Skye first meets Hooded Hero Pilot.jpg Skye encounters Hooded Hero Pilot.jpg Skye Pilot.jpg Skye helps Debbie Pilot.jpg Skye helps Debbie Pilot (2).jpg Skye helps Debbie Pilot (3).jpg Ace Pilot (4).jpg Mike and Ace Pilot (8).jpg Mike and Ace Pilot (9).jpg Mike_Pilot_(11).jpg S.H.I.E.L.D. in Paris.jpg S.H.I.E.L.D. in Paris (2).jpg S.H.I.E.L.D. in Paris (3).jpg S.H.I.E.L.D. in Paris (4).jpg Ward on motorcycle Pilot.jpg Ward on motorcycle Pilot (2).jpg Ward_on_mission_in_Paris.jpg Ward in Paris (1).jpg Ward_disguises_himself_as_waiter.jpg Ward in Paris (2).jpg Ward in Paris (3).jpg Ward in Paris (4).jpg Ward in Paris (5).jpg Ward scans fingerprints Pilot.jpg Vanchant apartament.jpg Vanchant apartament (2).jpg Vanchant apartament (3).jpg Ward_activates_X-Ray_Plate.jpg X-Ray_Plate.jpg XRayPlate.jpg Ward finds safe.jpg Ward finds safe (2).jpg Ward finds safe (3).jpg Ward finds safe (4).jpg Ward opens safe.jpg Ward opens safe (2).jpg Ward opens safe (3).jpg Wards takes loot.jpg Ward in Vanchant's apartament.jpg Ward in Vanchant's apartament (2).jpg Woman in Vanchant's apartament.jpg Ward fights in Vanchant's apartament.jpg Woman in Vanchant's apartament (2).jpg Ward fights in Vanchant's apartament (2).jpg Ward fights in Vanchant's apartament (3).jpg Ward escapes from Vanchant's apartament.jpg S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter arrives to Paris.jpg Ward climb on the roof Pilot.jpg Ward_in_Paris.jpg Ward_escapes_from_Paris.jpg Ward_escapes_from_Paris_(2).jpg Ward_shows_stolen_Chitauri_Neural_Link.jpg Ward_and_Hill_talk.jpg Chitauri_Neural_Link.jpg Ward_talks_with_Hill.jpg Ward_discuss_with_Hill_about_Rising_Tide.jpg Ward_watches_videos_about_hooded_hero.jpg Ward_is_assigned_to_Coulson's_team.jpg Ward_refuses_to_Coulson's_offer.jpg Hill_and_Streiten.jpg Mike_disscus_with_Syke.jpg Skye_talks_with_Mike.jpg FitzSimmons_introducing_themselves_S01E01.jpg Ward_meets_FitzSimmons.jpg Lola_photo.jpg Pilot photo.jpg Ward_talks_with_Coulson.jpg CoulsonWard_captures_Skye.png S.H.I.E.L.D._takes_Skye_to_Bus.jpg Ward_and_Coulson_interviewing_Skye.jpg Ward_and_Coulson_interrogates_Skye.jpg Fitz_activates_DWARFs.jpg DWARFS_starts_to_search_lab.jpg Skye_is_interrogated_by_Ward_and_Coulson_S01E01.jpg Coulson carries a suitcase.jpg QNB-T16_Truth_Serum.jpg Fitz_DWARF.jpg Drone_2.png DWARF_investigates_lab.jpg Tablet.png Bashful_scanning_Pilot.jpg Jemma_discovers_Centipede.jpg Coulson_holds_the_serum.jpg Coulson holding a truth serum.jpg Coulson loads a truth serum.jpg Coulson loads a truth serum (2).jpg Coulson injects the serum on Ward.jpg Skye_and_Coulson_about_Mike.jpg Skye_offers_her_audio_files_S01E01.jpg Coulson_watches_explosion.jpg Skye_deletes_Mike's_files.jpg Coulson_calming_Mike.jpg Wards_aims.jpg Skye_watches_neutralized_Mike.jpg Ward_shoots_Mike_with_night-night_gun.jpg Ward_and_Fitz_observes_Night_Night_Gun_effect.jpg Skye_listen_as_Coulson_calms_down_Mike_S01E01.jpg Ward_satisfied.jpg Coulson_and_Skye_stands_next_to_Lola.jpg Coulson_n_Skye_talks_in_Lola.jpg Skye_discuss_with_Coulson.jpg Team_informs_Coulson_about_0-8-4.jpg Lola_hovers.jpg Pilot stills (42).jpg Pilot stills (43).jpg Pilot stills (44).jpg Pilot stills (45).jpg Pilot stills (46).jpg Pilot stills (47).jpg Pilot stills (8).jpg Pilot stills (9).jpg Pilot stills (1).jpg Pilot stills (30).jpg Pilot stills (31).jpg Pilot stills (32).jpg Pilot stills (33).jpg Pilot stills (34).jpg Pilot stills (35).jpg Pilot stills (36).jpg Pilot stills (37).jpg Pilot stills (5).jpg Pilot stills (2).jpg Pilot stills (38).jpg Pilot stills (40).jpg Pilot stills (41).jpg Pilot stills (39).jpg Pilot stills (6).jpg Pilot stills (7).jpg Pilot stills (14).jpg Pilot stills (4).jpg Pilot stills (10).jpg Pilot stills (13).jpg Pilot stills (3).jpg Pilot stills (12).jpg Pilot stills (20).jpg Pilot stills (11).jpg Pilot stills (15).jpg Pilot stills (16).jpg Pilot stills (17).jpg Pilot stills (24).jpg Pilot stills (25).jpg Pilot stills (18).jpg Pilot stills (19).jpg Pilot stills (23).jpg Pilot stills (27).jpg Pilot stills (28).jpg Pilot stills (21).jpg Pilot stills (22).jpg Pilot stills (29).jpg Pilot stills (26).jpg